


Werther's

by Andixa



Series: Collected Highlander drabbles and headcanon [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Candy, Gen, Silly, Werther's Original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andixa/pseuds/Andixa





	Werther's

“Hey, Methos. What happened to make you so cynical, anyway?”

“What do you think happened? Five thousand years, that’s what. Why do you ask?”

“You were never like this before, when I was living with Rebecca. I didn’t see much of you, but whenever you visited, you and Rebecca seemed to have so much fun -- you even brought me ribbons and candies, like I was a little girl!”

“You were a little girl at the time. But I’m sure I can rustle up a few Werther's -- you know us old folks and our caramels.”


End file.
